Sidney Prescott
Sidney Prescott is the main heroine and protagonist of the Scream series. She is the daughter of Maureen and Neil Prescott and the half-sister of Roman Bridger. She proved that she was a survivor when she beat the Woodsboro Killers, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. Sidney tried to lead a normal life away from the limelight, but the Ghostface killers struck again while she attended Windsor College. It was Mrs. Loomis and Mickey Altieri behind the murders. Mrs. Loomis was looking for revenge on Sidney for killing her son. Sidney once again survived, but was so traumatized that she hid in a secluded home in the woods with negligible contact with the outside world. When Roman Bridger forced her out of hiding, she confronted him in Hollywood, and finally found some closure. 11 years later she wrote a book on her experiences, hoping to help others overcome trauma. However, upon her subsequent return to her home town, a new set of killings, orchestrated by her younger cousin Jill Roberts, caused her life to spin out of control once more. Background Sidney was a regular teenage girl in Woodsboro, California. She dated popular Billy Loomis, and had a good relationship with her parents. One day she returned home and found her mother brutally murdered after she thought she saw Cotton Weary leaving the house. Her testimony was key in his trial, which made her a national figure. Since the death of her mother, she has many repressed feelings and trauma. Throughout the series and many attacks, she slowly becomes stronger with coping and surviving the traumatic ordeals in her life. By Scream 3 and 4, she is shown as an incredibly formidable survivor even physically (punching and kicking) Ghostface. Films Scream Closing on on the one year anniversary of Maureen's murder, Sidney was a typical withdrawn teenager, but a bit repressed due to her mother's death. After the reporters widely publicize the nighttime deaths of her schoolmate acquaintances, Casey and Steven, Sidney begins to worry as she thinks about her mother's death. After getting home from school, Sidney is getting ready to spend some nights at her best friend Tatum's house since her father will be out of town on business. She is on the balcony of her house and on the phone with Tatum planning the stay at her house. As she hangs up, she looks over the horizon of her house with looks and feelings of unsafety as she locks the door behind herself. In an attempt to burn time waiting for Tatum's practice to be over, she tries to watch TV, but the murders stir up recaps of her mother's death. She flicks the TV off and goes to the other room to rest. She looks at the clock and happens to look closeby to a picture of her and her mother. All this on her mind, she finally decides to powernap. Because Tatum's practice ran late, Sidney was not picked up as scheduled. During this time, the killer calls Sidney's house and harasses her before attacking her. She defends herself and resists against the killer to her bedroom where she attempts to call the police through her computer. The killer mysteriously disappears and Billy come through her window (as he did the previous night when the murders occured) to her rescue. As she comes to him for comfort, a phone slips from his pocket. She runs downstairs and finds Dewey and the cops at the door. Billy is hauled off by the police as a suspect and questioned. Sidney extremely traumatized by the evening's events is taken in by the police to explain what happened and find out the whereabouts of her father. When time to leave, Gale finds Sidney and presses issues of that night and the book (a sensitive topic) for an interview live. Gale says she will send her a copy and Sidney gives her gratitude with a right hook ( Her face begins to give away a survivor's edge while doing so). The killer calls her once more at Tatum's house and he reveals to her that she has "..fingered the wrong guy, Again!.." Then promises she will find out soon enough and hangs up. The news of her attack is around the city. It reaches her high school where a few of peers take her attack less seriously. Because of her mother's affirmed bad reputation, students think she is trying to receive more attention from the public. She confronts Gale about Cotton (the man convicted of murdering her mother). Gale was one who went against Sidney's allegations towards Cotton. After their confrontation in debate, Gale then replies "You're not so sure anymore, are you?" Sidney begins to grow emotional through her eyes, but says nothing. Tatum comes and persuades her to go to class. After she and Billy have a fall out about their mothers, Sidney overhears a few schoolgirls gossiping about her. After they leave she is attacked by the killer. The school is announced closed and classes suspended until further notice. Stu then arranges a party for "intimate friends" (even though, it seemed like he invited more) Sidney's best friend, Tatum, is sent by Stu to get more beer for the party and the killer ambushes and kills her. Soon after Sidney and Billy have sex. Billy is "killed" and Sidney is chased once more by the killer. She sees her best friend Tatum dead, Gale's cameraman's death, and Randy in danger with Ghostface in view of the camera Gale planted to record the events of the party. The remaining guests are intrigued to find out their principal had been killed as well and flee to see his corpse. Sidney looks for Dewey's help. She finds him stabbed in the back by the killer and the killer right behind him. Sidney tries to escape in Dewey's police car, but unfortunately, the killer took Dewey's keys. She locks up the car to prevent the killer from entering and uses the police radio quickly to report the killers (whether this was received is unknown). The killer comes in through the trunk and Sidney once again narrowly escapes with the killer mysteriously disappearing again. Randy then hysterically calls for Sidney so they can escape together along with Stu. Sidney trusts noone at this moment as she grabs for Dewey's pistol. She locks them out of the house. Sidney then sees her surviving boyfriend and rushes to his side. it appears he has gained her trust through him being her first, he was able to convince Sidney to hand the gun to him. Randy rushed in exclaiming "Stu's flipped out! He's gone mad!" Billy replies, "We all go a little mad sometimes...." and shoots Randy. Soon after Stu has found his way in the back. Sidney goes to him for help, but Stu pulls out the killer's voice recorder and says, "Surprise Sidney". It is revealed that Stu and Billy are the killers and they have held her father captive in order to frame him for the murders. After they try to kill her, she kills them both in self-defense. Gale interrupts the the killers, but unfortunately she didn't remove the safety from the gun and is overpowered by Billy. Sidney swiftly hides herself and her father (whom they were going to frame for the murders) in order to buy time. She dresses as Ghostface and schemes against them. Billy hysterically looks for her. As he comes to the closet Sidney rams him into the wall with the umbrella which makes him release the gun. Then stabs him once more to knock him momentarily unconscious. Stu then pursuits her even saying "I always had a thing for ya, Sid!" Sidney subdues him and smashes and electrocutes his head with the TV. Sidney then walks in to find Randy surprisingly alive, but is attacked by her surviving boyfriend who has woke up from unconsciousness. He attempts to strangle her as he says "Say hello to your mother" and Sidney uses her finger to solitify the wound by the umbrella ( This attack signifies her saying "f*ck you" ) after that, he tried to stab her to death only to be shot by a conscious Gale Weathers. Sidney, Gale and Randy gather around Billy's body as Randy warns them he may return to life. Billy opens his eyes and lets out a grunt. Sidney shoots him to death in the head. In the end, Sid's father is rescued. Sidney, Dewey, Gale and Randy survive. Gale does a report in the morning telling the events of the previous night. Scream 2 In Scream 2, Sidney is trying to get over the events of the last 3 years and is attending Windsor College with surviving friend from high school Randy, her new friends Hallie, Mickey, and her new boyfriend Derek. But now someone's taking their love of sequels one step too far. With the murders in Woodsboro and Woodsboro's local High School made public by a movie called "Stab" in theatres, The killings start again with a couple that were Windsor Senior students get murdered while at the premire if the movie and the crowd goes wild over a deathscene. Once Sidney hears of the murders on the news the next morning, Sidney begins to sense danger once again. The irony of it all is that she is majoring in acting and yet in Scream 3, she finds out about her mom's acting past. The first three murders seemed duplicated by matching similarities names of her mother, and two deceased acquaintances from her high school, Casey Becker and Steven Orth. The victims names were "Maureen" Evans imitating her mother's death, Phil "Stephens" imitating Steven Orth's death, and "Cici" Cooper which Cici is short for "Casey" as for Casey Becker's death. After the seemingly duplicated murders, the killer starts to kill at random and once again the ultimate pursuit is for Sidney. After an attack at a party and her boyfriend wounded with a slice on the arm, Sidney is then placed under protection with two detectives. Sidney soon finds out that Mickey and Mrs. Loomis (Billy's mother) are the killers shortly after Derek, Randy, Hallie, and even two detective bodyguards that were assigned to protect Sidney lose their lives. However, in the end, with the help of Cotton Weary and Gale, Sidney kills Mickey and Mrs. Loomis, the killers. Cotton shots Mrs. Loomis, then it's revelaed that Gale is alive. Gale asks if Mrs. Loomis is dead, then Sidney says: "I don't know... they always come back." in that moment, Mickey attacks then, only to be shot to death by Sidney and Gale. After that, Sidney tells to the reporters that Cotton is the hero, propably her way of saying "Thank You". Scream 3 After having been attacked by 4 psychos, Sidney has been put into protection and is living up in the mountains to avoid being attacked again. Unfortunately for her, her long-lost half brother Roman has other plans after two cast members of Stab 3 were killed, the movie was shut down, and Sidney came out of hiding (however it took her until after the third death to be shown due to timing). Later, she is attacked by Ghostface in the studio, but she escaped. After that, The Killer calls her. Then she goes to Milton's house and confronts the killer. She took a gun(actually, two guns) and a Bullet Proof vest, and she unmasks the killer in the climax, Roman. After that, they fight, and Sidney defeats him in the end. However, He's still alive but Dewey kills him shooting him in the head. In the end, She is seen in her house with Dewey, Gale and Kincaid. Scream 4 In Scream 4, Sidney goes back to Woodsboro to promote her new book titled Out of Darkness, chronicling the things she has suffered in the past three films. It is an attempt to reconstruct herself after living her life as a victim for so long. The source of inspiration behind the book was the death of her father Neil, who died after the events of Scream 3 from a heart attack. She ended up remaining good friends with Mark Kincaid despite never pursuing a relationship with him who stayed behind in Los Angeles. Unfortunately for Sidney, the murders of two teenage girls happen before she arrives and things just get worse from there. Sidney is also there to reunite with Gale and Dewey Riley, now married, and her estranged cousin Jill Roberts, and her mother Kate, her dead mother's sister. Jill and her freinds Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris are on their way to school until they get calls from Jenny and Marnie's phones, but the killer demands they answer the question saying "What's your favorite scary movie?" While promoting her book, The police trace a phone to the trunk of Sidney's rental car where they find the blood of the teenaged victims, Jenny and Marnie. That night, she is staying in her aunt's house, which has police protection, when she hears Jill and Kirby, screaming. She runs to Jill's room and looks out the window at what they're seeing where she sees Ghostface attacking Olivia, next door. Sidney hesitates for only a moment, horrified at the fact that this is all happening again after she's finally moving on, then runs outside to get the police. She sees they're not in their car so she breaks into Olivia's house with the intention to help. However, she realizes she's too late when she gets upstairs, sees Olivia's brutalized body with blood all over the room, and the killer gone. The killer then calls Olivia's phone, knowing Sidney will answer. He informs her she's part of his new idea of a remake and she will die when he wants her to. After the call, Jill comes in looking for her but Sidney prevents her from seeing her friend's dead body. With watery eyes, Jill said to Sidney, "She said you were the Angel of Death." Right after that, Ghostface comes out of a room behind her and attacks them. He slices Jills arm before Sidney pounces on the killer, sending them both down the stairs. She manages to fight him off and knock him to the ground but when Hoss and Perkins enter the house, he disappears out the back door. The police and ambulance finally arrive. She is verbally attacked by neighbors while standing outside Olivia's house, with people telling her she is just like her mother and it is her fault that the murders happen. Jill apologizes for her poor choice of words and asks her if she wants to get her wounds checked out. After going to the hospital over her wounds, Sidney's publicist, Rebecca, abruptly and inconsiderately makes her offers while ignoring the reality of her situation. Offended, Sidney fires her instantly. In bad karma, the killer calls Rebecca and asks for Sidney in reference to her. The killer cleverly harasses her multiple times before finally attacking and killing her. Throughout the movie, Gale attempts to solve the murders in order to have something to report. Even bringing herself and Sidney to the Woodsboro high film club to figure out how much this generation's horror films have changed from the originals. Jill is put on a strict curfew by her mother which she eventually disobeys and goes to Kirby's house after the infamous Stab-a-thon party is cancelled. Sidney gets a call from Ghostface, who tells her it's the family ties that cut deep, and she immediatly goes to check Jill's room only to find it empty. She sees an instant message on Jill's computer saying Kirby is picking her up. Kate comes in and after Sidney informs her that Jill is gone, they go to leave the house. The killer attacks them and claims Kate's life. Sidney runs into Deputy Hicks and tells her of the casuality. Deputy Hicks sees the body and reports it over her police radio. As she attempts to apologize about the casualty of her aunt to Sidney, Hicks realizes she is gone. In the climax of the movie, it's revealed that Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker are the killers, the former wanting to gain fame and wealth by appearing as a survivor and the latter just being a nerdy psycho-killer in love with Jill, doing whatever she wanted. Their plan was to set up Trevor, Jill's ex-boyfriend, as the killer. In the end, he is betrayed by Jill. Her plan all along was to "remake" Scream 1 with "Trevor and Charlie" as "Billy and Stu" since everybody really loves a sole survivor. Jill is attempting to re-enact Sidney's story and she manages to mortally wound Sidney. Believing Sidney to be dying and no longer a problem, she then inflicts damage to herself to appear as if she fought off Charlie and Trevor much like Sidney fought off Billy and Stu. Sidney survives and is placed in the I.C.U., but is attacked again and nearly killed by her psychotic cousin after Dewey makes the mistake of informing Jill that the doctors believe Sidney will survive. After an epic battle between Jill, Sidney, Dewey, Gale and Judy, Sidney manages to kill Jill with fully charged defibrillator paddles to the brain, thanks to Gale distracting her, then shoots a single bullet into her chest. Gale goes to get doctors to help Dewey and Sidney while Sidney lies down next to her cousin's corpse and says, "I don't know about you but I feel a whole lot better." The movie ends with journalists outside the hospital speaking of Jill as the survivor of the Woodsboro killing The without knowing she's the killer behind it all. These news stories fulfill Jill's goal, after she dies, giving her the fame that she killed for. Scream 5 Murders committed in self-defense *Stu Macher *Billy Loomis *Mickey Altieri *Mrs. Loomis *Jill Roberts Behind the Scenes *She was described as "a young girl of 17...Sharp and clever with deep, lonely eyes" in the Scream script. *She was described as "Two years older has brought a maturity to this beautiful young woman. Her face poses a maturity to this beautiful young woman. Her face poses a survivor's edge. Stronger and more determined, she appears to have weathered the storm" in the Scream 2 script. *She was described as "the stoic, survivor. Now 24" in the Scream 3 script. The age is a mistake. *Sidney struck Gale twice in the face. *She fought all the killers in the Scream movies. *Ghostface chased her and failed 5 times. *Sidney once wore the Father Death costume in Scream to fight Billy *Sidney said that she and Roman think alike as both wore a bullet-proof vest protecting themselves from gunshots to the chest. *Sidney technically killed 5 people in self-defense who were the Ghostface killers: :*Stu Macher :*Billy Loomis :*Mickey Altieri :*Mrs. Loomis :*Jill Roberts *In Scream 3, she never killed the fifth killer, although she stabbed him mortally. *The only killer she did not harm physically was Charlie Walker *80s staple actress Molly Ringwald was offered the role of Sidney. She turned it down, stating at the time that she wasn't about the be a 27 year old playing a high school student. *According to Internet Movie Database, Oscar-winning actress Reese Witherspoon also turned down the role of Sidney Prescott. *Actress Brittany Murphy was considered for the role of Sidney. *In a deleted scene of Scream 4, It was reveal her father, Neil Prescott, died before the events around the film. Category:Scream characters Category:Final girls Category:Females Category:Survivours Category:Scream